


No Regrets

by angelus2hot



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Despite how they had first met she had no regrets.





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Regrets  
>  **Fandom:** From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Seth Gecko/Kate Fuller  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 273  
>  **Summary:** Despite how they had first met she had no regrets.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Weekend Challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2110444.html) at 1_million_words

Seth stared out the window at the parking lot in front of the motel. His thoughts rushed through his mind filling it with regrets.

“What are you thinking about?” 

He turned around to face her, his eyes clouded with worry. “I was just remembering how we met.” Seth shook his head. He’d made it sound as if they’d met at a Sunday meeting but in reality he had kidnapped her and her family just to save him and his brother’s asses. _Why she hadn’t high tailed it away from him at the first opportunity he’d never understand._

A slow smile curved her lips. Even though she would admit she’d been half-scared to death she also couldn’t deny that she had been attracted to Seth from the very first. Oddly enough she had felt safe with him, as if he would protect her no matter what. And he had.

The look on her face was his undoing. She’d been through hell, he had taken her there and yet she still looked at him as if he hung the moon. _What was with her? Didn’t she realize he was...?_

Kate’s eyes never left Seth’s as she closed the distance between them until their bodies touched. “Stop it.” She scolded. “I’m with you, wherever you go, whatever you do, I’m yours and you’re mine.” And just in case he didn’t get it she added, “I don’t regret a thing.” Kate gently caressed his cheek before she stood on her tiptoes to whisper against his lips, “And neither should you.”

With a groan of surrender Seth pulled her tight against him and devoured her lips with his.


End file.
